Summer Loving
by MissBolly
Summary: A little Galex story, little bit romantic...Set after Episode 8 - Dont read if you've not watched it! Please Review!


It was a hot summer's day, the sun was shining brightly on the many commuters of London. Beads of sweat drenched the foreheads of the passers by.

Alex was walking on her own, her first day off in a while. They'd finally managed to catch the 'Butterfly Killer', so she'd booked a week off.

It had been several months since her parents had died and she still hadn't plucked up the courage to visit their graves.

'Today will be the day…' she spoke softly to herself as she marched along, her confidence slipping away, every step she took.

She arrived at the entrance of the graveyard, and stopped.

'Come on, Alex…' she told herself.

There was a man just inside the graveyard selling flowers. She was going to buy a big bunch of Daffodils, for her mother…she closed her eyes and remembered, many years ago, picking Daffodils on a hot summers day…just like today.

Bracing herself, Alex prepared to step in the graveyard, she put her left foot through the gates and willed her right to do the same. She couldn't move forwards, just backwards and she stumbled into someone behind her. Whoever it was managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

'I'm so sorry….' She turned to her hero, about to thank them. 'Gene?'

'I thought you might be here, Bolls' Gene replied, pushing up Alex to her feet again.

Alex brushed herself off 'What are you doing here?'

'Going to tap lessons – wha dya think I'm doing?' Gene said sarcastically, holding up a bunch of flowers in his right hand.

He was wearing a very smart suit - not his usual everyday work ones, but something you'd wear to a wedding – with a lovely dark green tie, that went with his eyes well. He looked very handsome.

Alex looked sympathetically from the flowers in his hand to his face, the stress of the last case was starting to show.

'Who are they for?' she nodded at the flowers.

'Just an old friend…' Gene mumbled, looking at the floor.

'I think I should get going' Alex made to leave.

'Oh come on, keep my company, Drake…'

Alex looked down at the ground, willing her confidence to return, she looked back at Gene. 'Ok' she nodded slowly 'but not for too long.'

Knowing Alex was upset, Gene put his arm around her and they walked through the gates together.

XXX

It was getting very dark by now and they still hadn't left the graveyard. They were in deep conversation, sitting on a bench next to a beautiful fountain, a wish fountain.

'I can't believe you did that – actually I think I probably can!' Alex laughed, throwing her head back.

'I've missed that' Gene said pointing at Alex.

'Missed what?'

'That laugh…'

Alex smiled, blushing slightly.

'And that smile, you should do it more often, suits you.'

Alex wasn't used to this many comments especially from Gene. She shivered and sighed. 'It's getting cold now, we should probably be getting back before they lock us in!'

'Suppose so…to Luigi's?'

'Where else would I go?'

'Luigi's it is then' Gene stood up and pulled Alex to her feet.

XXX

They were sat at a table in Luigi's right next to the bar a red candle flicked slightly between them. Alex was holding a glass of red wine in her hand whilst Gene was holding a large Scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

'Favourite animal?'

'Now that's an odd question' Gene replied, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Alex smiled and took a quick sip of her wine. 'I just want to get to know the real Gene. See, I don't think you're really this tough guy, I think that underneath all that. You're soft, shy and sensitive…'

'You do, dya' Gene raised an eyebrow. 'Well what's your favourite animal, then?'

'Something soft and cuddly…'

'Hmph! All women do…'

'Not all, when I was about 8 my next door neighbour used to love worms….in fact she used to eat them..'

'Lovely' Gene turned in his seat to the bar, where Luigi was drying a glass on a towel. 'Luigi, can I have a bottle of your most overly priced bottle of champers?'

Luigi nodded 'Si, Signore Hunt, enjoy.' He said before plonking a bottle and two glasses between them.

'What's this for?' Alex smiled.

'For putting another piece of scum where he belongs'

'Ah yes, the Butterfly killer' Alex raised her glass 'to many happy day's of not finding a one of his…'

'Until the next one comes along' Gene sighed raising his glass.

'There will always be someone out there, it's just part of the world.'

'If there weren't any though, we'd be out of a job.'

Alex smiled. 'And we may never have met…'

'Now that would be a shame…'

They both took a gulp of the champagne, and returning they're glasses to the table they sat in silence. Alex tapped her finger's lightly on the table.

'So wha you doing with ya week off?'

'I haven't quite decided yet.' Alex replied looking at Gene. 'What about you?'

'Me? nah I only took a couple of days off back to work nice and early on Wednesday. Still haven't decided what to do though. Could do with some company…'

Alex leaned forward, opening her mouth to speak and closing it again. She leaned back again, deciding against it.

'You thinking of entering the fish look-a-like contest, Drake? You'll win with that too. First prize, a bucket o' water!'

'Gene!?' Alex sighed.

'Alex.' Gene replied, looking at Alex, who stared right back at him.

They both leaned forwards, and closed their eyes. Their lips touched, lovely warm lips, soft lips. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, they made their way up to Alex's flat. The restaurant was empty now, so there were no watching eyes following them.

They fell into bed, laughing, a look of relief on their faces. _It was finally happening_. Pulling the blankets back, their faces were lost in the darkness. There was just a glint of a belt being tossed in the air and Alex's laughter filling the room.

They woke up, several hours later, both smiling, looking very satisfied. They both turned to each other but there was nobody there. Surely they wouldn't have left so quickly. They got out of bed looking around for tossed clothes, everything was neat and tidy. They both laid back in bed and sighed it was just a dream…


End file.
